thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aroma Velonte
Tribute Aroma Velonte is a Tribute created by Yoonie. Please, refrain from using her without Yoonie´s permission, as she belongs to the person who made her. Information Name : Aroma Velonte Age : 15 District : 8 Gender : Female. Personality : Aroma is, for the most part, a highly dislikeable person. She adores to bully others and make them feel bad about themselves. She is cruel and rude, and she has a large assortment of rude comments to dish out. She is very judgeful and will instantly jump on any person who is in any way different. She loves to cause loads of drama and constantly switches around with her friends, keeping nobody close for too long before tossing them out to the wolves. Aroma is a total snob, and likes to taunt others with the fact that she is richer and more sucessfull than them. She is considered very attractive by the boys in District 8, and has had multible boyfriends. But they never last long, and when she is tired of them she brushes them aside and never talks to them again. She is nothing but shy, and loves being in the centre of attention. She can get very upset if she feels people are ignoring her precense, even. But Aroma wasn´t always the disgusting, soul-robbing bully she is now. A long time ago, she could acually be observed smiling and laughing, and not at another person she was bullying. But she is long gone, and to cope with the past, Aroma resorts to making everyone else´s lives hell. Weapons : Throwing knives, scythe. Height : 5´4 Strengths : Aroma has, in contrary to most of the District 8 Tributes, acually trained for the Hunger Games. This makes her almost as capable to take on the Games´ many hurdles as any Career Tributes from 1, 2 or 4. She has amazing accuracy with her throwing knives, and she can even throw multible knives at once and still hit the bulls eye every time. Aroma has great speed and agility in combat, as well as elusively overall. She is hard to read the mind of, but also has an easy time knowing what others are thinking. She is great at mentally breaking people, and enjoys it as well. Weaknesses : Aroma is very arrogant and mean towards mostly everyone, so a lot of people will start to hate her from the get-go and she´ll have a hard time getting into any alliances. She is also not a great climber, or a survivalist. She will be completely lost in woodlands, deset or a jungle, any type of Arena really. Aroma is also not the sharpest tool in the shed, and has a tendency to act before she thinks, and that can lead to problems for her. Alliance : The Careers hopefully, if not, she´ll be a loner. Fears : Death. Interview Angle : Bloodbath Strategy : Games Strategy : Backstory : Hunger Games Xbilliex´s 234th Hunger Games These Games are hosted on the Hunger Games Roleplaying Wiki and authored by Xbilliex Training Score: 4 Alliance: TBA Kills: None Placing: Escaped the Arena (Co-Escapees: Jayson Huff, Amber Burn, Shark Island and Coral Seaside.) Status on Games: Finished. Summary: TBA Category:District 8 Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Category:Escaped the Arena Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes